


Close To You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Fluff, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, handjobs, public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean skips math class and goes to hang out in the bathroom, where Castiel is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> “We were both skipping class at the same time in the bathroom but someone passed by and now were hiding in a cramped stall” AU with Destiel! Prompt found on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

"Math sucks," Dean whispers to himself as he strolls through the empty hallways, hands in his pockets. His math class sucks enough to cause Dean to ditch the class. It doesn't matter to him. The material they're learning in the class won't be useful in the future. Right?

Dean is heading to the closest boy's bathroom, the usual place he goes to when he ditches a class. He ducks his head down every time he walks by a classroom and walks faster. Finally he reaches the closest bathroom. He looks left and right, satisfied because there's no one in sight. 

Dean whistles a tune as he opens the boy's bathroom door. He stops whistling and walking, seeing Castiel sitting on a sink. Castiel jumps off and scratches his hair. "So, this is kind of," Dean starts to say, closing the bathroom door. 

"Yeah," Castiel says. Dean knows him from his math class. He never spoke to the guy but from afar, he does admire Castiel's voice and looks. 

"Are you skipping class?"

Dean nods. "Yeah, I am because math class is a pain in the ass. But what about you? Are you skipping or are you actually using the bathroom?" 

Castiel looks down at his black shoes. "I'm skipping math class too. I just needed a break."

"Ah," Dean walks up closer to Cas. "I understand but I bet this is the first time you skipped."

"Actually it isn't," Castiel admits. 

"Oh," Dean says and the two stops talking. They stand around, avoiding from getting too close and looking at each other. It's awkward and they both don't know how to pass the time with each other. Dean thought he would be alone and so did Castiel.

"You can literally hear the water from the faucets because of how quiet it is," Castiel says.

Dean lets out a laugh but it dies off when he hears loud footsteps and a voice passing by. "Did you hear that," Dean asks, looking at the bathroom door.

Castiel's heart starts to beat in fear, shaking his head. "We're going to be caught."

Suddenly, Castiel feels a hand gripping his wrist and he's being pulled inside a bathroom stall. Dean locks the stall and Castiel watches him with wide eyes, receiving an embarrassed look from Dean.

Dean shrugs and looks away. "We're not going to be caught as long as we stay in here and keep our voice down."

Castiel nods, thinking that's a smart idea. A few minutes passed in uncomfortable silence, the two not looking at each other and feeling awkward. 

Dean decides to break the silence. "You're a little bit close to me, don't you think," Dean mentions, trying to keep his voice down.

Castiel frowns. "It's not my fault I'm close to you. These bathroom stalls aren't that big."

Dean looks at Castiel's lips as he talks, licking his own. He wonders how they would feel against his lips. Dean looks back at Castiel's eyes and notices that Castiel is staring at Dean's lips too. He leans forward but he doesn't know who kissed who first. His lips fits perfectly against Castiel's, moving his hand down to Cas' right hip. Castiel moves his hands up and grabs Dean's shirt tightly, kissing back eagerly.

Dean moves closer to Castiel, his chest against his and Castiel's back hitting the side of the bathroom stall. He moves away and looks into Castiel's eyes, as if he is looking for something. Dean smirks and leans forward and kisses him again, Castiel meeting him halfway. 

Castiel kisses Dean a few more times and moves his head away. He looks down at Dean's jeans, seeing a slight bulge. Castiel breathes in and out, smiling with his teeth. He looks back up at Dean and has the greatest idea ever. He moves his fingers down and touches the zipper on the jeans. 

"Can I," Castiel asks, tapping Dean's zipper. 

Dean answers with a quick nod. "Can I do the same?"

Castiel pulls down the zipper and looks at Dean. "Absolutely."

Dean hurries to pull down the other teen's zipper, touching Castiel's hard cock through his underwear. Castiel cries out and decides to return the favor, only he reaches his hand inside Dean's tight briefs, gripping his cock gently. Dean leans forward, his head almost resting on Castiel's shoulder. 

Castiel grins, knowing he did something right. Castiel hesitates for a few seconds until he moves his hand up and down on Dean's cock. This time, Dean responds with a low groan. He glares at Castiel through the corner of his eye. Two can play at that game. The Winchester slowly moves his hand inside Castiel's underwear, teasing his cock and receiving a shiver from Cas. 

Dean strokes Castiel's cock faster, the scent of sex filling the air. Castiel matches the same pace with his own strokes on Dean. They both never expected this to happen at all. They're obviously attracted to each other but it's amazing something actually happened between them, especially like this. Dean lifts his head and kisses Cas, slowing his strokes and teasing the other a little bit more.

Their kiss isn't quite connected but it feels good. Castiel's lips hover over Dean's as they both bring each other off. Castiel remembers that they have to hurry before the period is over and quickens his strokes, pressing his lips harder on Dean's and moaning. Finally after many minutes passed by, they reach over the edge. 

Dean gasps loudly and spills into Castiel's hand. It takes a few more strokes for Castiel to reach his own climax, causing Cas to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly.

Dean and Castiel stare at each other, breathing heavily and feeling sticky and dirty. Dean moves his hand away and smiles wide at the other teen. Castiel does the same, wiping his hands off on his jeans.

Then the school bell rings. 

Dean catches his breath and starts to pull and tear off sheets of tissue paper. He hands some to Cas. "It's to clean yourself up."

Castiel's cheeks starts to flush. "I know what it's for," he says, taking the tissue paper and turns around. Dean can't see but he knows that Castiel is currently cleaning his underwear and jeans. Dean hurries to do the same thing to himself until he looks somewhat presentable.

Castiel straightens himself out and leaves the bathroom stall first. He washes his hands as Dean comes up from behind him, wrapping his arms around the teen and planting a kiss on his neck. 

Castiel turns around in Dean's arms and kisses him. He moves away and digs around in his pocket for a few seconds. Dean watches Castiel pull out a pen and write his phone number on Dean's arm. Castiel puts the pen away and heads over to the bathroom door. 

"Call me," Castiel says and leaves the bathroom. 

Dean sucks in a big breath and smiles. After school, he made sure he called Cas. 

.

The End


End file.
